


Falling in Love in a Pie Shop

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Lovett thinks she may be in love with Mr. Todd. Perhaps she should look up the words "co-dependent" and "dysfunctional"? A tale of Murder, Betrayal, Pie Baking, Bloodletting, Cannibalism, and, of course, True Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love in a Pie Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apatheia_Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apatheia_Jane/gifts).



> If you've seen or heard about the movie, you know there is quite a lot of gore and graphic violence in it. I have minimized that here because it's from the POV of Mrs. Lovett, who (I believe) deliberately doesn't think about the unpleasant side of the business or Todd. It's all carefully whitewashed in her mind, so there is very little graphic violence and no graphic gore in this vid. There is, however, dark imagery and it is mighty twisted.

[Falling in Love in a Pie Shop](http://vimeo.com/27121060) from [Diana Williams](http://vimeo.com/user7957832) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: watchme

download from [ my vid site](http://video.inkquill.com/download.htm)


End file.
